The invention is directed in a first aspect to a device for monitoring the manipulation of a transportable object.
The invention is directed in a second aspect to a method for monitoring the manipulation of a transportable object.
Furthermore, the invention is directed in a third aspect to an integrated component for carrying out the method.
Such a device and method are required to monitor whether a manipulation was performed on specific objects, for example, during a transportation, and in particular whether no manipulation was performed thereon. It can be established in this manner, for example, whether a container having sensitive contents was opened during its transportation or not.